1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light-emitting material capable of converting electric energy to light (luminescent element material) and a luminescent element comprising the same. More particularly, this invention relates to a luminescent element (device) suited for use in the fields of display elements, displays, back lights, electrophotography, lighting sources, recording light sources, reading light sources, labels, signboards, interior decorations, and the like.
This invention also relates to an ethylene derivative having a nitrogen-containing 7-membered ring which is useful as a charge transporting compound in an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an organic electroluminescent element, etc.
This invention also relates to a benzoazepine derivative having a vinyl group, which can be a raw material of polymer useful as an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an organic electroluminescent element, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today various display devices have been researched and developed. Inter alia an organic luminescent element has been attracting attention as a promising means for obtaining electroluminescence of high brightness at a low driving voltage. For example, a luminescent element comprising an organic compound in a thin film formed by vacuum evaporation (see Appl. Phys. Lett., vol. 51, p. 913 (1987)). However, production of an organic luminescent element involving vacuum evaporation of an organic compound has a problem of productivity. From the standpoint of simplification of production process, processability, and increase of a display area, production of an organic luminescent element by a coating system is desirable.
Known luminescent element materials useful in the production of luminescent elements by a coating system, which is advantageous for productivity, include xcfx80-conjugated polymers typically exemplified by p-phenylenevinylene. However, having a light-generating part in the polymer main chain, the xcfx80-conjugated polymers have difficulty in controlling concentration so that it is difficult to delicately control the color tone and luminescent intensity.
Luminescent elements prepared by the coating system also include those comprising a low-molecular fluorescent compound dispersed in poly(N-vinylcarbazole) (JP-A-4-212286). Because this mode permits free alteration of the fluorescent compound species, it is relatively easy to control the color tone and luminescent intensity. However, the luminescent elements of this mode require a high driving voltage and involves a problem of durability such that the brightness tends to decrease when the element resumes operation after long suspension or when the element is operated continuously.
Photoconductors that have been used in electrophotographic photoreceptors chiefly include inorganic substances such as selenium, cadmium sulfide, and zinc oxide. Electrophotographic photoreceptors are essentially required (i) to be charged in appropriate positions thereof in the dark, (ii) to hardly dissipate the charges in the dark, and (iii) to be able to dissipate the charges quickly upon being irradiated. Photoreceptors comprising the inorganic photoconductors possess many merits and demerits. For example, the demerits of widely used selenium photoreceptors, while well satisfying the requirements (i) to (iii), lie in (1) strict conditions of production, which leads to a high cost of production, (ii) lack of flexibility, which makes it difficult to obtain a belt photoreceptor, and (iii) sensitiveness to a thermal or mechanical shock, which necessitates careful handling. While cadmium sulfide and zinc oxide have been used as dispersed in a binder resin, they cannot withstand alone repeated use due to their mechanical drawbacks in terms of smoothness, hardness, tensile strength, and abrasion resistance.
To solve these problems, electrophotographic photoreceptors comprising various organic photoconductors have recently been proposed, and some of them have been put to practical use. Organic photoreceptors so far developed include one comprising poly-N-vinylcarbazole and 2,4,7-trinitrofluoren-9-one (U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,237), one comprising poly-vinylcarbazole sensitized with a pyrylium salt dye (JP-B-48-25658), one mainly comprising an organic pigment (JP-A-47-37543), one mainly comprising an eutectic complex of a dye and a resin (JP-A-47-10735), one mainly comprising a hydrazone compound (JP-A-57-101844 and JP-A-54-150128), one mainly comprising an aromatic tertiary amine compound (JP-B-58-32372), and one mainly comprising a stilbene compound (JP-A-58-198043). Although these photoreceptors exhibit excellent characteristics and appear to have high practical values, they are not fully satisfactory taking the latest various requirements for photoreceptors into consideration. Hence the studies on electrophotographic organic photoreceptors are still being continued. For example, one can find from the recent literature novel hydrazone compounds (JP-A-8-143550), carbazole type stilbene compounds (JP-A-8-59615 and JP-A-9-295969), and tri-substituted ethylene compounds (JP-A-63-225660, JP-A-5-181292, JP-A-9-59256, and JP-A-10-59952).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,507 to VanSlyke et al. discloses that a multi-layer type organic luminescent element having a hole-injecting and transporting zone comprising an aromatic tertiary amine containing a phenyl group, a phenylene group or a biphenylene group exhibits stabilized light output and thereby a prolonged service life. To further improve the light output stability, efforts have been made by many researchers to add improvements to the aromatic tertiary amines to be used in the hole-injecting and transporting zone, resulting in a large number of patent applications and reports in the professional literature. For example, improvements on biphenyl type tertiary amines are found in Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, vol. 27, L269 (1988), JP-A-59-194393, Appl. Phys. Lett., vol. 66, p. 2679 (1995), JP-A-5-234681, JP-A-7-331238, JP-A-8-48656, and WO95/09147; and improvements on star burst type tertiary amines are disclosed in Appl. Phys. Lett., vol. 65, p. 807 (1994), and JP-B-7-110940. However, the compounds known from the literature cannot be said to have sufficient performance, still leaving room for further improvement.
An object of the invention is to provide a luminescent element material and a luminescent element that emit light of high brightness at a low driving voltage and exhibit excellent durability when used repeatedly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel ethylene derivative useful in an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an organic luminescent element, and the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel ethylene derivative useful in an electrophotographic photoreceptor or an organic luminescent element and excellent in charge transporting ability and storage stability.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a benzoazepine derivative having a vinyl group which can be a raw material of polymer useful as an electrophotographic photoreceptor or an organic luminescent element.
The above objects of the invention is accomplished by the following means.
(1) A luminescent element material comprising a polymer having a partial structure represented by formula (I): 
(2) A luminescent element material comprising a polymer having at least one repeating unit represented by formula (II) 
xe2x80x83wherein R2c, R2d, and R2e each represent a substituent; 2p, 2q, and 2r each represent an integer of from 0 to 4; where 2p, 2q or 2r is 2 or greater, two or more R2c""s, R2d""s or R2e""s may be the same or different; L2 represents a single bond or a divalent linking group; R21 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group or an aryl group; and m2 represents an integer of 1 or greater.
(3) A luminescent element material comprising a polymer containing at least one repeating unit represented by formula (III): 
xe2x80x83wherein R3e represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; R3c, R3d, and R3f each represent a substituent; 3p and 3r each represent an integer of from 0 to 4; 3q represents an integer of from 0 to 3; where 3p, 3q or 3r is 2 or greater, two or more R3c""s, R3d""s or R3f""s may be the same or different; L3 represents a single bond or a divalent linking group; R31 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group or an aryl group; and m3 represents an integer of 1 or greater.
(4) A luminescent element material comprising a polymer having at least one repeating unit represented by formula (IV): 
xe2x80x83wherein R4e represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; R4c, R4d, and R4f each represent a substituent; 4p and 4q each represent an integer of from 0 to 3; 4r represents an integer of from 0 to 4; where 4p, 4q or 4r is 2 or greater, two or more R4c""s, R4d""s or R4f""s may be the same or different; L4 represents a single bond or a divalent linking group; and m4 represents an integer of 1 or greater.
(5) The luminescent element material according to (2) above, wherein m2 in formula (II) is 6 to 100,000.
(6) The luminescent element material according to (3) above, wherein m3 in formula (III) is 6 to 100,000.
(7) The luminescent element material according to (4) above, wherein m4 in formula (IV) is 6 to 100,000.
(8) An luminescent element comprising a pair of electrodes having therebetween a luminescent layer or a plurality of organic compound thin layers containing a luminescent layer, wherein the luminescent layer or at least one of the plurality of thin layers contains the luminescent element material set forth in any one of (1) to (7) described above.
(9) A luminescent element comprising a pair of electrodes having therebetween a luminescent layer or a plurality of organic compound thin layers containing a luminescent layer, wherein the luminescent layer or at least one of the plurality of thin layers is a layer formed by coating with the luminescent element material set forth in any one of (1) to (7).
(10) An ethylene derivative having a nitrogen-containing 7-membered ring as represented by formula (IA): 
xe2x80x83wherein (A) represents an ethylene group, a vinylene group or an o-arylene group; Ar1 and Ar2 each represent an aryl group; R1 and R2 each represent an alkyl group or an aryl group; R3 represents an alkyl group or an aryl group; R4 and R5 each represent a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a dialkylamino group, an N-alkyl-N-arylamino group or a diarylamino group; Ar1 and R1, or Ar2 and R2 may be taken together either directly or indirectly to form a ring; Ar1 (R1) Cxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CHxe2x95x90CH)mxe2x80x94 and Ar2 (R2) Cxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CHxe2x95x90CH)nxe2x80x94 are on the 2- and 3-positions and the 7- and 8-positions of the respective benzene rings; m and n each represent an integer of from 0 to 2; and p and q each represent an integer of from 0 to 3.
(11) A benzoazepine derivative represented by formula (IB): 
xe2x80x83wherein (A) represents a vinylene group or an o-arylene group; R1, R2, R3, Y1, Y2, and Y3 each represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent, provided that at least one of Y1, Y2, and Y3 represents an ethenyl group; n represents an integer of from 1 to 4; when n=0, Y3 represents an alkyl group, an aryl group or an ethenyl group.
The luminescent element material according to the invention comprises a polymer having a partial structure represented by formula (I), hereinafter referred to as polymer A. The polymer A serves for light emission. 
Polymer A has the partial structure represented by formula (I) in its main chain and/or side chain. Polymer A preferably contains at least one repeating unit represented by formula (II), (III) or (IV): 
In formulae (II) to (IV), R2c, R2d, R2e, R3c, R3d, R3f, R4c, R4d, and R4f are individually a substituent. The substituent includes an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, an amino group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an acyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an acyloxy group, an acylamino group, an alkoxycarbonylamino group, an aryloxycarbonylamino group, a sulfonylamino group, a sulfamoyl group, a carbamoyl group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a sulfonyl group, a sulfinyl group, aureido group, a phosphoric acid amido group, a hydroxyl group, a mercapto group, a halogen atom, a cyano group, a sulfo group, a carboxyl group, a nitro group, a hydroxamic acid group, a sulfino group, a hydrazino group, an imino group, a heterocyclic group, and a silyl group.
More specifically, the alkyl group preferably has 1 to 30, particularly 1 to 20, especially 1 to 10, carbon atoms, including methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, n-octyl, n-decyl, n-hexadecyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl groups. The alkenyl group preferably contains 2 to 30, particularly 2 to 20, especially 2 to 10, carbon atoms, including vinyl, allyl, 2-butenyl, and 3-pentenyl groups. The alkynyl group preferably has 2 to 30, particularly 2 to 20, especially 2 to 10, carbon atoms, including propargyl and 3-pentynyl groups.
The aryl group preferably contains 6 to 30 carbon atoms, particularly 6 to 20 carbon atoms, especially 6 to 12 carbon atoms and includes phenyl, p-methylphenyl, and naphthyl groups. The amino group preferably has up to 30 carbon atoms, particularly up to 20 carbon atoms, especially up to 10 carbon atoms. Examples of the amino group are amino, methylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, dibenzylamino, diphenylamino, ditolylamino, di(4-methoxyphenyl)amino, N-phenyl-N-(1-naphthyl)amino, and N-phenyl-N-(1-thienyl)amino groups.
The alkoxy group preferably has 1 to 30, particularly 1 to 20, especiallyl 1 to 10, carbonatoms, including methoxy, ethoxy, butoxy, 2-ethylhexyloxy groups. The aryloxy group preferably has 6 to 30, particularly 6 to 20, especially 6 to 12 carbon atoms, including phenyloxy, 1-naphthyloxy, and 2-naphthyloxy groups.
The acyl group preferably contains 1 to 30, particularly 1 to 20, especially 2 to 12, carbon atoms, including acetyl, benzoyl, formyl, and pivaloyl groups. The alkoxycarbonyl group preferably has 2 to 30, particularly 2 to 20, especially 2 to 12, carbon atoms, including methoxycarbonyl and ethoxycarbonyl groups. The aryloxycarbonyl group preferably has 7 to 30, particularly 7 to 20, especially 7 to 12, carbon atoms, including a phenyloxycarbonyl group. The acyloxy group preferably has 2 to 30, particularly 2 to 20, especially 2 to 10, carbon atoms, including acetoxy and benzoyloxy groups.
The acylamino group preferably has 2 to 30, particularly 2 to 20, especially 2 to 10, carbon atoms, including acetylamino and benzoylamino groups. The alkoxycarbonylamino group preferably has 2 to 30, particularly 2 to 20, especially 2 to 12, carbon atoms, including a methoxycarbonylamino group. The aryloxycarbonylamino group preferably contains 7 to 30, particularly 7 to 20, especially 7 to 12 carbon atoms, including a phenyloxycarbonylamino group.
The sulfonylamino group preferably has 1 to 30, particularly 1 to 20, especially 1 to 12, carbon atoms, including methanesulfonylamino and benzenesulfonylamino groups. The sulfamoyl group preferably has up to 30, particularly up to 20, especially up to 12, carbon atoms, including sulfamoyl, methylsulfamoyl, dimethylsulfamoyl, and phenylsulfamoyl groups. The carbamoyl group preferably contains 1 to 30, particularly 1 to 20, especially 1 to 12, carbon atoms, including carbamoyl, methylcarbamoyl, diethylcarbamoyl, and phenylcarbamoyl groups.
The alkylthio group preferably has 1 to 30, particularly 1 to 20, especially 1 to 12, carbon atoms, including methylthio and ethylthio groups. The arylthio group preferably has 6 to 30, particularly 6 to 20, especially 6 to 12, carbon atoms, including a phenylthio group. The sulfonyl group preferably has 1 to 30, particularly 1 to 20, especially 1 to 12, carbon atoms, including mesyl and tosyl groups. The sulfinyl group preferably has 1 to 30, particularly 1 to 20, especially 1 to 12, carbon atoms, including methanesulfinyl and benzenesulfinyl groups.
The ureido group preferably has 1 to 30, particularly 1 to 20, especially 1 to 12, carbon atoms, including ureido, methylureido, and phenylureido groups. The phosphoric acid amido group preferably has 1 to 30, particularly 1 to 20, especially 1 to 12, carbon atoms, including a diethyiphosphoric acid amido group and a phenylphosphoric acid amido group. The halogen atom includes fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine.
The heterocyclic group preferably contains 1 to 30 carbon atoms, particularly 1 to 12 carbon atoms. The hetero atom includes nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur. Examples of the heterocyclic group are imidazolyl, pyridyl, quinolyl, furyl, piperidyl, morpholino, benzoxazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiazolyl, and thienyl groups. The silyl group preferably contains 3 to 40, particularly 3 to 30, especially 3 to 24, carbon atoms, including trimethylsilyl and triphenylsilyl groups.
These substituents can further have a substituent(s). Where they have two or more substituents, the substituents may be the same or different or, if possible, may be linked to form a ring.
It is desirable that R2c, R2d, R2e, R3c, R3d, R3f, R4c, R4d, and R4f each represent an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, an amino group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an acyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an acyloxy group, an acylamino group, an alkoxycarbonylamino group, an aryloxycarbonylamino group, a sulfonylamino group, a sulfamoyl group, a carbamoyl group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a sulfonyl group, a halogen atom, a cyano group, or a heterocyclic group. It is more desirable that they individually-represent an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, an amino group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a halogen atom or an aromatic heterocyclic group. It is the most desirable that they individually represent an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, an amino group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group or an aromatic heterocyclic group.
In formulae (II) to (IV), 2p, 2q, 2r, 3p, 3r, and 4r each represent an integer of from 0 to 4, preferably 0, 1, 2 or 3, still preferably 0, 1 or 2, particularly preferably 0 or 1. 3q, 4p, and 4q each represent an integer of from 0 to 3, preferably 0, 1, or 2, still preferably 0 or 1, particularly preferably 0.
Where 2p, 2q, 2r, 3p, 3q, 3r, 4p, 4q, or 4r is 2 or greater, two or more R2c""s, R2d""s, R2e""s, R3c""s, R3d""s, R3f""s, R4c""s, R4d""s or R4f""s may be either the same or different and, if possible, may be connected together to form a ring.
In formulae (III) and (IV), R3e and R4e are independently a hydrogen atom or a substituent. The substituent includes an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, an acyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, a sulfamoyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfonyl group, a sulfinyl group, a phosphoric acid amido group, a heterocyclic group, and a silyl group.
The alkyl group preferably has 1 to 30, particularly 1 to 20, especially 1 to 10, carbon atoms, including methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, n-octyl, n-decyl, n-hexadecyl,-cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl groups. The alkenyl group preferably contains 2 to 30, particularly 2 to 20, especially 2 to 10, carbon atoms, including vinyl, allyl, 2-butenyl, and 3-pentenyl groups. The alkynyl group preferably has 2 to 30, particularly 2 to 20, especially 2 to 10, carbon atoms, including propargyl and 3-pentynyl groups.
The aryl group preferably contains 6 to 30 carbon atoms, particularly 6 to 20 carbon atoms, especially 6 to 12 carbon atoms and includes phenyl, p-methylphenyl, and naphthyl groups. The acyl group preferably contains 1 to 30, particularly 1 to 20, especially 2 to 12, carbon atoms, including acetyl, benzoyl, formyl, and pivaloyl groups. The alkoxycarbonyl group preferably has 2 to 30, particularly 2 to 20, especially 2 to 12, carbon atoms, including methoxycarbonyl and ethoxycarbonyl groups. The aryloxycarbonyl group preferably has 7 to 30, particularly 7 to 20, especially 7 to 12, carbon atoms, including a phenyloxycarbonyl group.
The sulfaamoyl group preferably has up to 30, particularly up to 20, especially up to 12, carbon atoms, including sulfamoyl, methylsulfamoyl, dimethylsulfamoyl, and phenylsulfamoyl groups. The carbamoyl group preferably contains 1 to 30, particularly 1 to 20, especially 1 to 12, carbon atoms, including carbamoyl, methylcarbamoyl, diethylcarbamoyl, and phenylcarbamoyl groups. The sulfonyl group preferably has 1 to 30, particularly 1 to 20, especially 1 to 12, carbon atoms, including mesyl and tosyl groups.
The sulfinyl group preferably has 1 to 30, particularly 1 to 20, especially 1 to 12, carbon atoms, including methanesulfinyl and benzenesulfinyl groups. The phosphoric acid amido group preferably has 1 to 30, particularly 1 to 20, especially 1 to 12, carbon atoms, including a diethylphosphoric acid amido group and a phenylphosphoric acid amido group.
The heterocyclic group preferably contains 1 to 30 carbon atoms, particularly 1 to 12 carbon atoms. The hetero atom includes nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur. Examples of the heterocyclic group are imidazolyl, pyridyl, quinolyl, furyl, piperidyl, morpholino, benzoxazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiazolyl, and thienyl groups. The silyl group preferably contains 3 to 40, particularly 3 to 30, especially 3 to 24, carbon atoms, including trimethylsilyl and triphenylsilyl groups.
These substituents can further have a substituent(s). Where they have two or more substituents, the substituents may be the same or different or, if possible, maybe connected together to form a ring.
It is desirable that R3e and R4e be individually a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, an acyl group, a sulfamoyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfonyl group or a heterocyclic group. It is more desirable that they be each an alkyl group, an aryl group or an aromatic heterocyclic group. It is particularly preferred that they be each an aryl group or an aromatic heterocyclic group. An aryl group is the most preferred.
Informulae (II) through (IV), L2, L3, and L4 each represent a single bond or a divalent linking group. The divalent linking group may be straight, branched or cyclic. Examples of the linking group are xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R1)xe2x80x94 (wherein R1 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, the substituent including those enumerated above as the substituents represented by R2c, R2d, R2e, R3c, R3d, R3f, R4c, R4d, and R4f; R1 preferably represents a hydrogen atom, an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, particularly a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group), xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SiR2(R3)xe2x80x94 (wherein R2 and R3 each represent a hydrogen atom, an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, preferably an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, still preferably an aliphatic hydrocarbon group or an aryl group, especially an alkyl group, an alkenyl group or an aryl group), a divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group (e.g., an alkylene group, an alkenylene group, an alkynylene group or a combination thereof), an arylene group, a divalent heterocyclic group, and combinations thereof. These divalent linking groups may have a substituent(s) selected from, for example, the substituents enumerated above as the substituents represented by R2c.
More specifically, L2 preferably represents a single bond or a divalent linking group containing an alkylene group, an alkenylene group, an alkynylene group, an arylene group or an aromatic heterocyclic group. It is still preferred that L2 be a single bond, an arylene group or a divalent aromatic heterocyclic group. It is particularly preferred that L2 be a single bond or an arylene group, especially a single bond, a phenylene group or a biphenylene group. A phenylene group is the most preferred. Specific examples of the preferred divalent linking group as L2 are shown below. 
L3 preferably represents a single bond or a divalent linking group selected from xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R1)xe2x80x94 (wherein R1 is as defined above), xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, an alkylene group, an alkenylene group, an alkynylene group, an arylene group, a divalent aromatic heterocyclic group, and combinations thereof. It is still preferred for L3 to represent a single bond, an arylene group or a divalent aromatic heterocyclic group, particularly a single bond or an arylene group. A single bond is the most preferred. Specific examples of the preferred divalent linking group as L3 are shown below. 
L4 preferably represents a single bond or a divalent linking group selected from xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R1)xe2x80x94 (wherein R1 is as defined above), xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, an alkylene group, an alkenylene group, an alkynylene group, an arylene group, a divalent aromatic heterocyclic group, and combinations thereof. It is still preferred for L4 to represent a single bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R1)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, an alkylene group, an alkenylene group, an arylene group, a divalent aromatic heterocyclic group, or a combination thereof. Specific examples of the preferred divalent linking group as L4 are shown below. 
In formulae (II) and (III), R21 and R31 each represent a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group or an aryl group. The alkyl group preferably has 1 to 30, particularly 1 to 20, especially 1 to 10, carbon atoms, including methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, n-octyl, n-decyl, n-hexadecyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl groups. The aryl group preferably has 6 to 30, particularly 6 to 20, especially 6 to 12, carbon atoms, including phenyl, p-methylphenyl, and naphthyl groups. The alkyl group or aryl group as R21 and R31 may have a substituent (s), such as those enumerated above as R2c.
It is preferred that R21 and R31 each represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group. It is still preferred that they each represent a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group (particularly a methyl group). A hydrogen atom is the most preferred as R21 and R31.
In formulae (II) through (IV), m2, m3, and m4 each represent an integer of 1 or greater, preferably 6 to 100,000, still preferably 10 to 10,000, particularly preferably 10 to 5,000.
Of the preferred polymers containing at least one repeating unit of formula (II), still preferred are those having at least one repeating unit represented by formula (II-A): 
wherein R2c, R2d, R2e, 2p, 2q, 2r, R21, and m2 are as defined above; and n2 represents an integer of from 0 to 4.
In formula (II-A), n2 is preferably 0, 1, 2 or 3, still preferably 0, 1 or 2, particularly preferably 0 or 1, the most preferably 1. The preference for R2c, R2d, R2e, 2p, 2q, 2r, R21, and m2 as described with respect to formula (II) applies to formula (II-A).
Polymer A may be a homopolymer or a copolymer comprising other repeating units. The copolymer can be a random copolymer or a block copolymer.
While subject to variation depending on the substituents, the number average molecular weight (Mn) of polymer A preferably ranges from 2,000 to 500,000, still preferably 3,000 to 300,000, particularly preferably 3,000 to 200,000. The weight average molecular weight (Mw), also varying depending on the substituents, preferably ranges from 2,000 to 1,500,000, still preferably 3,000 to 1,000,000, particularly preferably 3,000 to 500,000.
Polymer A may contain, in the molecule thereof, a skeleton having a hole-transporting function, an electron-transporting function or a light-emitting function.
Specific examples of polymer A are shown below for illustrative purposes only but not for limitation. 
Polymer A is prepared by, for example, radical polymerization, ionic polymerization or oxidative polymerization, preferably radical polymerization. Initiators used in radical polymerization include azo compounds and peroxides. Preferred initiators include azobisisobutyronitrile, azobisisobutyric acid diester derivatives, and dibenzoyl peroxide.
Polymerization solvents include, for example, aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., benzene and toluene), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloroethane and chloroform), ethers (e.g., tetrahydrofuran and dioxane), amides (e.g., dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide), esters (e.g., ethyl acetate), alcohols (e.g., methanol), and ketones (e.g., acetone and cyclohexanone) Appropriate selection of a solvent makes it possible to carry out solution polymerization in a homogeneous system or precipitation polymerization in a heterogeneous system in which the produced polymer precipitates.
Synthesis Examples for polymer A are shown below. 
A mixture of 9.2 g (38 mmol) of 9H-tribenz[b,d,f]azepine (synthesized in accordance with J. Org. Chem., vol. 56, p. 3906 (1991)), 44.8 g (190 mmol) of 1,4-dibromobenzene, 5.6 g (100 mmol) of potassium hydroxide, 1.6 g (25 mmol) of copper powder, and 50 ml of decalin was heated at an external temperature of 200xc2x0 C. for 36 hours in a nitrogen stream while stirring. The reaction mixture was cooled nearly to room temperature, chloroform was added thereto, followed by filtration using Celite to remove the insoluble matter. The filtrate was concentrated. To remove decalin, n-hexane was added to the residue, followed by filtration. The filter cake was purified by silica gel column chromatography to give 3.8 g (25%) of 9-(4-bromophenyl)-9H-tribenz[b,d,f]azepine.
The resulting azepine (3.0 g; 7.5 mmol) was dissolved in 20 ml of tetrahydrofuran, hereinafter THF, and41 mg (0.075 mmol) of (1,3-bisdiphenylphosphinopropane)dichloronickel was added to the solution. The mixture was stirred at 0xc2x0 C. in a nitrogen stream, and 9.0 ml (9.0 mmol) of a 0.1M THF solution of vinylmagnesium bromide was added thereto by means of a syringe. After about 2 hours"" stirring, water was added to the reaction mixture, and the mixture was extracted with chloroform. The extract was concentrated and purified by silica gel column chromatography to give 1.9 g (74%) of a vinyl monomer.
The resulting vinyl monomer (10 g) was dissolved in 70 ml of toluene, and 0.3 g of azobisisobutyronitrile (AIBN) was added thereto while stirring at 75xc2x0 C. in a nitrogen atmosphere. After the mixture was further stirred for 2 hours, another 0.3 g portion of AIBN was added to the mixture, followed by stirring for 4 hours. After cooling to room temperature, methanol was added to the reaction mixture for reprecipitation. The precipitate thus formed was collected by filtration, washed with methanol, and dried to yield 7.8 g of polymer 16. The Mw of polymer 16 was found to be 40200 (on polystyrene conversion) as measured by gel-permeation chromatography.
The luminescent element material comprising polymer A can be used in any of a hole-injecting layer, a hole-transporting layer, an electron-injecting layer, an electron-transporting layer, and a luminescent layer. It is preferred for the luminescent element material to be used in a hole-injecting layer, a hole-transporting layer and a luminescent layer. It is still preferred for the luminescent element material to be used in a hole-injecting layer and a hole-transporting layer.
We will explain the ethylene derivative having a nitrogen-containing 7-membered ring structure represented by formula (IA) below.
The ethylene derivative having a nitrogen-containing 7-membered ring achieves the above objects of the invention, exhibiting high charge transporting ability and storage stability.
As will be understood from the following description,in formula (IA), every group represented by (A), Ar1, Ar2, R1, R2, R3, R4, and R5 includes not only an unsubstituted one but a substituted one.
In formula (IA), (A) represents an ethylene group, a vinylene group or an o-arylene group. Specific examples of (A) as unsubstituted, are as follows: 
Preferred substituents which may be on (A) in formula (IA) include the groups represented by R4 and R5 hereinafter described. (A) preferably represents a substituted or unsubstituted vinylene group or a substituted or unsubstituted o-phenylene group. An alkyl-substituted or unsubstituted o-phenylene group is still preferred.
Ar1 and Ar2, in formula (IA), each represent a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group and, more specifically, a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, naphthyl, phenthrenyl or pyrenyl group. Preferred substituents which may be on Ar1 or Ar2 include the groups represented by R4 and R5 hereinafter described. Ar1 and Ar2 each preferably represent a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group, particularly an unsubstituted or alkyl-substituted phenyl group.
R1 and R2, in formula (IA), each represent a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl or aryl group. It is preferred that they individually represent a straight-chain or branched alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms or an aryl group having 6 to 36 carbon atoms, particularly an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or an aryl group having 6 to 12 carbon atoms.
Examples of R1 and R2 in formula (IA), as unsubstituted, include methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, n-dodecyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, phenanthrenyl, pyrenyl, naphthacenyl, pentacenyl, and pentaphenyl groups. Preferred substituents which may be on R1 or R2 include the groups represented by R4 and R5 hereinafter described.
R3 in formula (IA) represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl or aryl group. More specifically, R3 has the same meaning as R1 and R2. R3 preferably represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms or a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having 6 to 12 carbon atoms.
R4 and R5 in formula (IA) each represent a halogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted dialkylamino group, a substituted or unsubstituted N-alkyl-N-arylamino group or a substituted or unsubstituted diarylamino group. The halogen atom and the groups, as unsubstituted, include fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, an alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group having 2 to 20 carbon atoms, an aryl group having 6 to 36 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an aryloxy group having 6 to 36 carbon atoms, a dialkylamino group having 2 to 20 carbon atoms, an N-alkyl-N-arylamino group having 7 to 42 carbon atoms, and a diarylamino group having 12 to 48 carbon atoms.
Specific examples of R4 and R5 in formula (IA), except for halogen, aremethyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, n-dodecyl, and cyclohexyl as for the alkyl group; vinyl, 2-phenyl-1-propen-1-yl, and 2,2-diphenylethenyl as for the alkenyl group; phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, phenanthrenyl, pyrenyl, naphthacenyl, pentacenyl, and pentaphenyl as to the aryl group; methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, n-hexyloxy, cyclohexyloxy, octyloxy, and dodecyloxy as for the alkoxy group; phenoxy, naphthoxy, anthracenoxy, and pentacenoxy as for the aryloxy group; dimethylamino, diethylamino, dibutylamino, dioctylamino and N-ethyl-N-butylamino as for the dialkylamino group; N-methyl-N-phenylamino, N-ethyl-N-phenylamino, N-isopropyl-N-(3-methylphenyl)amino, N-methyl-N-(1-naphthyl)amino, and N-butyl-N-(1-naphthacenyl)amino as for the N-alkyl-N-arylamino group; and diphenylamino, N-phenyl-N-(1-naphthyl)amino, N-(1-naphthyl)-N-(1-naphthyl)amino, N-phenyl-N-(1-anthracenyl)amino and N-(1-anthracenyl)-N-(1-phenanthrenyl) amino as to the diarylamino group.
The substituents which may be on these groups include a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a carboxyl group, a sulfo group, an amino group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an acylamino group, an alkylamino group, an anilino group, a ureido group, a sulfamoylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, an alkoxycarbonylamino group, a sulfonamido group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfamoyl group, a sulfonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an azo group, an acyloxy group, a carbamoyloxy group, a silyloxy group, an aryloxycarbonylamino group, an imido group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfinyl group, a phosphonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an acyl group, a silyl group, and an azolyl group.
It is preferred that R4 and R5 in formula (IA) each represent a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkoxy group, a dialkylamino group or a diarylamino group. An alkyl group or a dialkylamino group is particularly preferred as R4 or R5.
Ar1 and R1, or Ar2 and R2,in formula (IA), may be taken together either directly or indirectly to form a ring, preferably a 5- to 7-membered ring.
The positions of Ar1(R1)Cxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CHxe2x95x90CH)mxe2x80x94 and Ar2(R2)Cxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CHxe2x95x90CH)nxe2x80x94 on the respective benzene rings are the 2- or 3-position, preferably 2-position, and the 7- or 8-position, preferably 8-position, respectively.
m and n, in formula (IA), each represent an integer of 0 to 2, and p and q each represent an integer of 0 to 3. It is preferred that m and n each represent 0 or 1, particularly 0, and that p and q each represent 0 or 1, particularly 0.
Specific examples of the compound represented by formula (IA) are shown below for illustrative purposes only but not for limitation. 
The compounds of formula (IA) of the invention can be synthesized typically through the following reaction scheme. 
In scheme, the reactions from compound [1] to compound [2] and from compound [2] to compound of formula (IA) (reactions for introducing a double bond) are well known in the art as a Wittig-Horner-Emmons reaction. The reactions are usually carried out in a solvent, such as ethanol, toluene, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulfoxide, in the presence of a base, such as a sodium or potassium alkoxide, sodium hydride or sodium amide. For the details, refer to Shin jikken kagaku koza, vol. 14-(I), p.238, Maruzen (1977). It is preferred, while not limiting, that the reactions between the aldehyde compounds [1] or [2] and the phosphonic ester compound are conducted at a molar ratio of 1:0.5 to 1:1.5 at xe2x88x9210xc2x0 to 100xc2x0 C. for 0.5 to 48 hours.
The starting compound [1] is synthesized by referring to the process described in B. Renfroe, C. Harrington, G. R. Proctor, The Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds, vol.43, part 1, John Wiley and Sons, Inc. (1984).
We will explain the benzoazepine derivative having an ethenyl group represented by formula (IB) below.
In formula (IB), the groups represented by (A), R1, R2, R3, Y1, Y2, and Y3 include not only unsubstituted ones but substituted ones, if possible, as will be understood from the following description.
(A) in formula (IB) represents a substituted or unsubstituted vinylene group or a substituted or unsubstituted arylene group. Substituents that may be on (A) include those which will be described as being represented by R1, R2, and R3. Specific examples of the vinylene and the arylene groups as unsubstituted are shown below. Preferred of them are a substituted or unsubstituted vinylene group and a substituted or unsubstituted o-phenylene group. 
R1, R2, R3, in formula (IB), each represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent. The substituent includes a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a carboxyl group, a sulfo group, an amino group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an acylamino group, a mono- or dialkylamino group, an N-(unsubstituted, alkyl- or aryl-substituted)arylamino group, a ureido group, a sulfamoylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, an alkoxycarbonylamino group, a sulfonamido group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfamoyl group, a sulfonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an azo group, an acyloxy group, a carbamoyloxy group, a silyloxy group, an aryloxycarbonylamino group, an imido group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfinyl group, a phosphonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an acyl group, a silyl group and an azolyl group. The compound of formula (IB) can have a plurality of R1""s, a plurality of R2""s, and a plurality R3""s on the respective benzene rings. In these cases, the two or more R1""s, R2""s or R3""s may be the same or different.
It is preferred that R1, R2 and R3, in formula (IB), each preferably represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a dialkylamino group, an N-alkyl-N-arylamino group, or a diarylamino group. The halogen atom includes fluorine, chlorine, and bromine. The alkyl group includes substituted or unsubstituted and straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-octyl, n-dodecyl, 2-methoxyethyl, 2-phenylmethyl, benzyl, isopropyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, t-amyl, t-octyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, and cycloheptyl groups.
In formula (IB), the aryl group includes substituted or unsubstituted aryl groups having 6 to 20 carbon atoms, such as phenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methylphenyl, 4-t-butylphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-dimethylaminophenyl, 1-or 2-naphthyl, anthryl, and phenanthryl groups. The alkoxy group includes substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, n-butoxy, n-hexyloxy, isopropoxy, isobutoxy, t-butoxy, cyclopentyloxy, and cyclohexyloxy groups.
In formula (IB), the aryloxy group includes substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy groups having 6 to 20 carbon atoms, such as phenoxy, 2-, 3- or 4-methylphenoxy, 4-t-butylphenoxy, 4-phenylphenoxy, 4-methoxyphenoxy, 2-cyclohexylphenoxy, 3-ethylphenoxy, 1- or 2-naphthoxy, anthryloxy, and phenanthryloxy groups. The dialkylamino group includes substituted or unsubstituted dialkylamino groups having 2 to 16 carbon atoms, such as dimethylamino, diethylamino, dibutylamino, dioctylamino, N-methylbutylamino, bis(2-methoxyethyl)amino, and bis(2-chloroethyl)amino groups.
In formula (IB), the N-alkyl-N-arylamino group includes substituted or unsubstituted N-alkyl-N-arylamino groups having 7 to 21 carbon atoms, such as N-methylanilino, N-butylanilino, and N-methyl-1-naphthylamino groups. The diarylamino group includes substituted or unsubstituted diarylamino groups having 12 to 36 carbon atoms, such as diphenylamino, N-(3-methylphenyl)anilino, N-(4-methylphenyl)anilino, bis(4-methylphenyl)amino, N-naphthylanilino, and dinaphthylamino groups.
It is particularly preferred that R1, R2, and R3, in formula (IB), be each a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group.
Y1, Y2, and Y3, in formula (IB), have the same meaning as R1, R2, and R3, with proviso that at least one of them is an ethenyl group. Specifically, at least one of them is analkyl-substituted or unsubstituted ethenyl group, preferably a vinyl group or an isopropenyl group, particularly preferably a vinyl group. Y1, Y2, and Y3 are preferably at the para-position with respect to the nitrogen atom.
In formula (IB), n represents an integer of from 0 to 4, preferably an integer of 0 to 2, particularly preferably 1. Where n is 0, Y3 is an alkyl group, an aryl group or an ethenyl group.
Specific but non-limiting examples of the compounds represented by formula (IB) are shown below. 
Typical process for preparing the compounds of formula (IB) are shown in the following reaction schemes. The starting benzoazepine compound is synthesized by referring to the process described in B. Renfroe, C. Harrington, G. R. Proctor, The Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds, vol. 43, part 1, John Wiley and Sons, Inc. (1984) and H. C. Axtell et al., J. Org. Chem., vol. 56, p. 3906 (1991). 
The compound of formula (IB) thus prepared can be purified by column chromatography on silica gel and recrystallization. If necessary, sublimation can be conducted.
The luminescent element according to the invention comprises a pair of electrodes (i.e., a positive electrode and a negative electrode) having therebetween a luminescent layer or a plurality of organic compound thin layers containing a luminescent layer. In addition to the luminescent layer, the luminescent element can have organic compound thin layers, such as a hole-injecting layer, a hole-transporting layer, an electron-injecting layer, and an electron-transporting layer, a protective layer, and so forth. Each layer can have other functions in addition to the designated one. At least one of the organic compound thin layers contains the luminescent element material according to the invention. The luminescent element materials of the invention can be used either individually or as a combination of two or more thereof.
The positive electrode is to supply positive holes to the hole-injecting layer, the hole-transporting layer, the luminescent layer, etc. Metals, alloys, metal oxides, electrically conductive compounds, and mixtures thereof can be used as the positive electrode. Materials having a work function of 4 eV or more are preferred.
Examples of useful materials for the positive electrode include conductive metal oxides, such as tin oxide, zinc oxide, indium oxide, and indium-tin oxide (ITO); metals, such as gold, silver, chromium, and nickel; mixtures or laminae of the metal and the conductive metal oxide; inorganic conductive substances, such as copper iodide and copper sulfide; organic conductive materials, such as polyaniline, polythiophene, and polypyrrole; and laminates of these materials and ITO. Conductive metal oxides are preferred. ITO is particularly preferred for productivity, high conductivity, and transparency.
The thickness of the positive electrode is selected appropriately according to the material. It is usually 10 nm to 5 xcexcm, preferably 50 nm to 1 xcexcm, still preferably 100 nm to 500 nm.
The positive electrode is usually formed in a layer on a substrate, such as a soda-lime glass plate, an alkali-free glass plate or a transparent plastic plate. Of the glass materials, alkali-free glass is preferred so as to minimize ions dissolving from glass. In using soda-lime glass, it is desirable to provide a barrier coat, such as silica. The substrate may be as thin as is consistent with mechanical strength, but it is usually desirable for a glass substrate to be at least 0.2 mm thick, particularly at least 0.7 mm thick.
The positive electrode can be formed by various methods according to the material. For example, an ITO film electrode can be formed by electron beam deposition, sputtering deposition, resistance heating vacuum-evaporation, sol-gel process, coating with an ITO dispersion, and the like.
The positive electrode can be subjected to a treatment, such as washing, so as to reduce the driving voltage of the element or to increase luminescence efficiency. For example, a UV-ozone treatment of an ITO electrode is effective.
The negative electrode is to supply electrons to the electron-injecting layer, the electron-transporting layer, the luminescent layer, etc. The negative electrode material is selected from metals, alloys, metal oxides, electrically conductive compounds, and mixtures thereof, taking into consideration adhesion to the adjacent layer, such as the electron-injecting layer, the charge-transporting layer or the luminescent layer, ionizing potential, stability, and the like. Examples of useful materials include alkali metals (e.g., Li, Na, and K) or fluorides thereof, alkaline earth metals (e.g., Mg and Ca) or fluorides thereof; gold, silver, lead, aluminum; a sodium-potassium alloy or mixture thereof; a lithium-aluminum alloy or mixture; a magnesium-silver alloy or mixture; and rare earth metals, such as indium and yttrium. Materials having a work function of 4 eV or more are preferred. Aluminum, a lithium-aluminum alloy or mixture, and amagnesium-silver alloy or mixture are still preferred.
The thickness of the negative electrode is selected appropriately according to the material. It is usually 10 nm to 5 xcexcm, preferably50 nm to 1 xcexcm, still preferably 100 nm to 500 nm.
The positive electrode is formed by electron beam deposition, sputtering deposition, resistance heating vacuum evaporation, coating, and the like. A single metal may be deposited, or two or more metals may be deposited simultaneously. A plurality of metals may be deposited simultaneously to form an alloy electrode. A previously prepared alloy may be deposited. The sheet resistivity of the positive and negative electrodes is preferably as low as possible, e.g., several hundreds of ohms or less per square.
The luminescent layer can be made of any of materials into which holes can be injected from the positive electrode, the hole-injecting layer or the hole-transporting layer and, at the same time, into which electrons can be injected from the negative electrode, the electron-injecting layer or the electron-transporting layer on voltage application, materials through which the injected charges can be migrated, and materials which provide the site where holes and electrons are recombined to generate light output. The luminescent layer can also comprise luminescent element materials other than the luminescent element material of the invention.
Useful luminescent element materials other than the luminescent element material of the invention include various metal complexes typically exemplified by metal complex or rare earth complex of benzoxazole derivatives, benzimidazole derivatives, benzothiazole derivatives, styrylbenzene derivatives, polyphenyl derivatives, diphenylbutadiene derivatives, tetraphenylbutadiene derivatives, naphthalimide derivatives, coumarin derivatives, perylene derivatives, perinone derivatives, oxadiazole derivatives, aldazine derivatives, pyraridine derivatives, cyclopentadiene derivatives, bisstyrylanthracene derivatives, quinacridone derivatives, pyrrolopyridine derivatives, thiadiazolopyridine derivatives, styrylamine derivatives, aromatic dimethylidyne compounds, and 8-quinolinol derivatives; and polymeric compounds, such as polythiophene, polyphenylene, and polyphenylenevinylene.
While not limiting, the luminescent layer usually has a thickness of 1 nm to 5 xcexcm, preferably 5 nm to 1 xcexcm, still preferably 10 nm to 500 nm.
The luminescent layer can be formed by, for example, resistance heating vacuum evaporation, electron beam deposition, sputtering deposition, molecular lamination, coating (spin coating, casting, dip coating, etc.), a Langmuir-Blodgett, hereinafter xe2x80x9cLBxe2x80x9d, method, and so forth. Resistance heating vacuum evaporation or coating is preferred.
The hole-injecting layer and the hole-transporting layer can be of materials that have any one of a function of injecting holes from the positive electrode, a function of transporting the holes, and a function of blocking the electrons injected from the negative electrode. Examples of such materials include not only the Luminescent element material according to the invention but carbazole derivatives, triazole derivatives, oxazole derivatives, oxadiazole derivatives, imidazole derivatives, polyarylalkane derivatives, pyrazoline derivatives, pyrazolone derivatives, phenylenediamine derivatives, arylamine derivatives, amino-substituted chalcone derivatives, styrylanthracene derivatives, fluorenone derivatives, hydrazone derivatives, stilbene derivatives, silazane derivatives, aromatic tertiary amine compounds, styrylamine compounds, aromatic dimethylidyne compounds, porphyrinic compounds, polysilane compounds, poly(N-vinylcarbazole) derivatives, aniline copolymers, conductive oligomers, such as thiophene oligomers, polythiophene, and the like.
While not limiting, the thickness of the hole-injecting layer or the hole-transporting layer is usually 1 nm to 5 xcexcm, preferably 5 nm to 1 xcexcm, still preferably 10 nm to 500 nm. The hole-injecting layer and the hole-transporting layer may have a single layer structure made up of one or more than one of the above-described materials, or a multilayer structure in which a plurality of layers have the same composition or different compositions.
The hole-injecting layer and the hole-transporting layer can be formed by, for example, vacuum evaporation, an LB method, or coating (spin coating, casting, dip coating, etc.) with a solution or dispersion of a hole-injecting and/or transporting compound in a solvent. The solution or dispersion used for coating can contain a resin component, such as polyvinyl chloride, polycarbonate, polystyrene, polymethyl methacrylate, polybutyl methacrylate, polyester, polysulfone, polyphenylene oxide, polybutadiene, poly(N-vinylcarbazole), hydrocarbon resins, ketone resins, phenoxy resins, polyamide, ethyl cellulose, polyvinyl acetate, ABS resins, polyurethane, melamine resins, unsaturated polyester resins, alkyd resins, epoxy resins, and silicone resins.
The electron-injecting layer and the electron-transporting layer can be made of a material that has any one of a function of injecting electrons from the negative electrode, a function of transporting electrons, and a function of blocking the holes injected from the positive electrode. Examples of such a material include not only the Luminescent element material of the invention but various metal complexes typically exemplified by metal complexes of triazole derivatives, oxazole derivatives, oxadiazole derivatives, fluorenone derivatives, anthraquinodimethane derivatives, anthrone derivatives, diphenylquinone derivatives, thiopyran dioxide derivatives, carbodiimide derivatives, fluorenylidenemethane derivatives, distyrylpyrazine derivatives, tetracarboxylic acid of a condensed ring such as naphthalene and perylene, phthalocyanine derivatives, and 8-quinolinol derivatives; metal phthalocyanine; and metal complexes containing benzoxazole or benzothiazole as a ligand.
While not limiting, the thickness of the electron-injecting layer and the electron-transporting layer is usually 1 nm to 5 xcexcm, preferably 5 nm to 1 xcexcm, still preferably 10 nm to 500 nm. The electron-injecting layer and the electron-transporting layer may have a single layer structure made up of one or more than one of the above-described materials, or a multilayer structure in which a plurality of layers have the same composition or different compositions.
The electron-injecting layer and the electron-transporting layer can be formed by, for example, vacuum evaporation, an LB method, or coating (spin coating, casting, dip coating, etc.) with a solution or dispersion of a electron-injecting and/or transporting compound in a solvent. The solution or dispersion used for coating can contain such a resin component as mentioned above with respect to the hole-injecting layer and the hole-transporting layer.
The protective layer can be made of any material that prevents substances which may accelerate deterioration of a luminescent element, such as moisture and oxygen, from entering the element. Such materials include metals, e.g., In, Sn, Pb, Au, Cu, Ag, Al, Ti, and Ni; metal oxides, e.g., MgO, SiO, SiO2, Al2O3, GeO, NiO, CaO, BaO, Fe2O3, Y2O3, and TiO2; metal fluorides, e.g., MgF2, LiF, AlF3, and CaF2; polyethylene, polypropylene, polymethyl methacrylate, polyimide, polyurea, polytetrafluoroethylene, polychlorotrifluoroethylene, polydichlorodifluoroethylene, chlorotrifluoroethylene-dichlorodifluoroethylene copolymers, tetrafluoroethylene copolymers, fluorine-containing copolymers having a cyclic structure in the main chain thereof, water absorbing materials having a water absorption of 1% or more, and moisture proof materials having a water absorption of 0.1% or less.
The protective layer can be formed by, for example, vacuum evaporation, sputtering deposition, reactive sputtering deposition, molecular beam epitaxy, ionized cluster beam deposition, ion plating, plasma polymerization (RF-excited ion plating), plasma-enhanced CVD, laser-assisted CVD, thermal CVD, gas source CVD, coating, and the like.